


Japan's Ace

by omgdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi
Summary: Ushijima is tied to the bed and teased with a vibrator before he fucks Tendou....
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Japan's Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... once again I blame Jai for this. :D

Tendou smiles at the sight before him. If anyone knew that this is what the ace of Japan gets up to on the weekends they probably wouldn’t believe it. Ushijima Wakatoshi naked, tied to a bed, and begging for his husband to touch him? Unbelievable to most. A dream come true for Tendou.

“Satori-” Ushijima let out a sigh as Tendou gave his hard cock a stroke with his lube slicked hand. 

“You’re doing so good, Wakatoshi-Kun.” Ushijima closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, soaking up the praise and trying to control the way his thighs twitch whenever Tendou touches him. “You look gorgeous like this, you know. Strong and powerful, but all mine, right?”

He moves from his crouched position to reach into the nightstand. Ushijima makes a small grunting sound, and Tendou smiles again. “Yes. Yours, Satori. Of course, I’m yours.”

Tendou bites his lip as Ushijima watches him warm up the vibrator with his hands and the lube beside him. “Good. You want this?”

Ushijima looks from the vibrator to Tendou and then throws his head back when Tendou strokes him again. The tip of his cock is leaking steadily, and if it weren’t covered in lube Tendou would be taking him down his throat, but he has other plans for tonight. 

He turns on the vibrator to it’s lowest setting and watches Ushijima fall apart as he touches it to his cock. His moans are deep at first, slowly turning breathier, almost into a whine as Tendou turns it up a little more. His legs bend, strong thighs flexing and twitching as he tries to fuck into something that’s not there. Tendou leans down and licks the sweat from his neck, smirking when that brings out a shudder from Ushijima. He turns his head and leans up for a kiss, which Tendou always grants him, and revels in the way Ushijima simply pants against his lip and tries to suck at his tongue.

“Satori. Satori. Satori.” His name falls in an endless chant from Ushijima’s mouth. He’s stunning like this. Somehow smaller than usual, as he writes against the sheets and the ropes that bind him where he is. One of his legs kicks out as Tendou turns it up to the max setting, and he finally pulls back from the kiss to watch Ushijima throw his head back against the pillows. His abs flex, his hips thrust, and Tendou grips his own cock through his shorts when he brings the vibrator up to the tip of Ushijima’s cock. “Oh, oh, I’m-”

Ushijima cries out and comes all over his stomach, his chest, and up to his jaw. Tendou is quick to turn the vibration settings down and lean in to lick up the come dripping all over Ushijima’s twitching body. He straddles him as he laps up what’s left on Ushijima’s jaw, and gives in to another kiss when Ushijima lets out what sounds far too similar to a whimper. Ushijima kisses him deeply, his arms straining against the ropes. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Wakatoshi.” Tendou whispers against his lips. “You’re gonna-” Wood splinters, and Tendou doesn’t have time to react before Ushijima has him on his back and is ripping off his shorts. “Wakatoshi you broke the headboard-”

Ushijima pushes two fingers into Tendou’s mouth and Tendou gives in. He sucks and moans around them, getting the thick fingers slick with his spit and Ushijima’s combined when the fingers press against his tongue to open his mouth for Ushijima’s. They kiss around his fingers, tongue fucking each other more than anything, and then Tendou has those fingers inside of him, making his back arch and a dopey smile spread across his face. Prep is fast because Ushijima fucking him in the shower this morning is what started this in the first place. And before Tendou knows it Ushijima is pushing inside of him, his dick hard again already.

“‘Toshi, oh fuck.” Tendou wraps his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders as he kisses his neck and bites his jaw up to his ear. “Fuck me, come on.”

Ushijima does as he’s told and Tendou sees stars. The bed is bound to break soon but he doesn’t care. Ushijima’s thrusts are just as powerful two orgasms later and Tendou can’t do anything but lie there and take it when he gets like this. 

He kisses Tendou’s neck, sucks hard where there is sure to be a mark tomorrow. “Mine. Satori, Satori.” Ushijima’s voice when they have sex is Tendou’s second favorite thing in the world. The first is what he always says next. “I love you, Satori. Satori I love you.”

Tendou drags his nails through Ushijima’s hair, slick with sweat, and pulls him in for a kiss that does them both him. Tendou comes without a hand on him, spilling between their stomachs. “So good, Wakatoshi. Fuck.”

Ushijima’s hips start to stutter, and before he pulls out, Tendou wraps his legs around his waist and watches Ushijima’s eyes clench shut as he comes inside of him. He ruts against his ass, pushing himself as deep as he can, and Tendou shudders when he thrusts a few more times, lazy and chasing any last bit of pleasure he can before it’s too much. 

They lay on clean sheets after a much-needed shower, water, and leftover dinner. Ushijima is hugging Tendou like an octopus, his long, heavy limbs all over his body. His face is tucked into the crook of Tendou’s neck, and every so often he’ll press a kiss to the mark he left there. 

“I broke the headboard.”

Tendou smiles and then starts to laugh when he feels Ushijima frown. “It’s okay. We’ll buy a new one.”

Ushijima lets out a soft grunt in agreement.


End file.
